


[podfic] Captain’s Log

by BabelGhoti



Category: Avenue 5 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Dialogue Light, Gen, I imagine he hates his life and that’s before everything goes to shit, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Podfic of allmilhouse's fic.A day in the life of ‘Captain’ Ryan Clark, set sometime before Avenue 5 goes off course.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Pioneer Podfic





	[podfic] Captain’s Log

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captain’s Log](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552492) by [allmilhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 5:52 
  * **Size:** 5.61 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/1/items/allmilhouse-captains-log-read-by-babel-ghoti/allmilhouse%20-%20Captain%27s%20Log%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)  




### Credits

  * **Cover by:** BabelGhoti 




End file.
